This invention relates to a case for storing articles, particularly of the type used to display a tool set at the point of sale, and to subsequently store the tool set. Such tool cases are commonly referred to as "gift cases".
For convenience, reference will be made to tools, tool components and tool cases throughout this specification. However, it should be clearly understood that the case could be used for other small articles such as hobby kits, craft kits, toys, etc. Use of the word "tools" is thus for convenience and is not intended to be limiting.
Cases of the general type are well known, and typically include a base in the form of an open-topped box, and a lid hinged or otherwise mated with the box portion, with a clip or other means to retain the lid in the closed position. For convenience, these main components will hereinafter be referred to as the base and the lid. The case typically provides recesses to accommodate various tools and components, such as, for example, a screwdriver and various bits therefor, these recesses typically being provided in a panel positioned across the top of the base. The lid frequently has a transparent face, or may be entirely transparent, so that the tools can be seen when the case is closed.
At present, the tendency is to use a unique case for each tool set. However, this results in incurring the costs of a new mold whenever a new tool set is produced for the market. There is a need for a more universal tool case, which can accommodate many different tool set configurations, to reduce these mold costs and to provide greater flexibility in general.
One solution to this problem has been to mold one tool case with a lid and an open base which can be fitted with a panel to hold different tools and components, such as screwdriver bits and sockets. Therefore, the tool case can be made from the same mold and adapted to hold various tools by fitting the tool case with a different panel.
However, this solution does not offer sufficient flexibility. In a larger version of a tool case, it is often desirable to have the ability to not only exchange an entire panel (i.e. entire contents of a tool case), but also exchange only a section of a panel. This is particularly advantageous in a larger tool case because of the larger surface available. In this way, one panel section could accommodate, for example, a screwdriver and a complete set of bits or a ratchet and a complete set of sockets, while several other panel sections could be manufactured to provide various options for the rest of the tool case.